Fated By Chance
by TwistOfFate4
Summary: Set in an Alternate Universe, where Flight815 never happened, a drunken one night stands throws Jack and Kate into eachother's lives as their worlds fall apart...
1. Chapter 1

Fated by chance (AU)

Chapter one: Random Events

'Katie, you're breaking my heart...' Tom's aching words drew tears from her eyes.

'I'm sorry Tom...'

'I just, I don't understand...why now? Why are you leaving now?'

Kate fought back tears, 'Tom, I...' she couldn't bring herself to say it, she couldn't bring herself to tell him she wasn't in love with him.

'Tom, please...just let me go.'

Tom shook his head, 'no, Kate, we've been together and apart so many times...but you always come back to me, I'm not gonna let you make a mistake and go-'

'This is not a mistake. We're over...' her cold tone softened the moment her eyes locked with his again, his warm brown eyes looked wounded. Then something inside him changed.

'Go. Leave, I'm not gonna try to stop you...' he shook his head, he was mad at her, but he was angrier at himself for letting himself care, 'you know what Kate? ' Kate looked at him, 'you always do this...you're so...convinced that you're not good enough for me, you're so certain that you're not capable of being in love-'

'Tom-stop it-' she pleaded, but he continued.

'You're not LIKE HIM Katie-' his patience had left him as he fumed, 'WHY can't you see that?!'

Kate turned away and headed for the front door, how could Tom bring Wayne into this?

She reached for the door knob as Tom gave her one final ultimatum, 'If you leave now, if you run from this...then I'm wrong about you.' He sighed, he knew that she had stood trial for her father's murder, but he also wanted to believe she wasn't guilty. 'You're a good person...'

She let his words sink in, he watched her pause, his heart leapt in his chest, maybe there was hope. Maybe she was strong enough to face her feelings. Kate felt a tear stream down her cheek, she had murdered Wayne in cold blood. She had lied to a court of people and gotten away with what she had done, but whenever she looked at Tom, whenever she tried to remind herself of how she felt about him. She couldn't. She didn't want to think of Tom, or Wayne, or anything from her past, now that her name had been cleared, she just wanted to run away.

'No I'm not.' She whispered as she opened the door and walked out on Tom.

'Katie...' he said softly, his heart sunk in his chest as he watched the empty doorway.

Elsewhere:

Margo stared at Jack, Jack shook his head, smiling sadly, 'No Mom, I won't go...I won't bring him back. This is his mess, he can clean it up.'

Margo looked stunned, 'what's happened to you Jack? This is your FATHER we're talking about-'

'Yeah,' Jack nodded angrily, 'this is MY father we're talking about, the same father who used to force me to be someone I wasn't, the same father, who used to come home drunk and break your heart mom, so yeah, if that's who you're talking about...he is my father. He can fix this himself.'

'What has gotten into you?' she demanded, Jack shook his head, laughing softly, she was exasperating.

He gave her a tired look, 'I'm done...with dad and his mind games, and his drinking problems...he's a hypocrite mom, and we both know it. He's done nothing but hurt us both, and I'm glad he's gone. I hope he never comes back.'

With that, Jack walked out of the Shepherd manor, he needed a drink.

An hour later:

Jack walked into the club, his head throbbed as he reached the bar, he frowned at the random strangers dancing and laughing, he wished he could be like them and just let go...Just turn his back on life and reality, just for one night...

On the other hand, he did enjoy being able to come here to hide, it amused him that he could hide in plain sight, he could just become nobody in a club and forget his issues...After this he'd probably head over to his new apartment and unpack, if he was sober enough...screw his parents, screw Sarah, he needed a drink.

He raised a hand, calling the bar tender over.

Kate walked into the bar, her heart stung in her chest, not because it was broken, but because it felt guilty. Tom wasn't the first guy she'd crushed because she'd given up trying to be in love with him, or giving up trying to be good enough for them. The more thought she gave it, the more she agreed that she was better of alone, her mother was right. People like her and Wayne were better off alone. She glanced at the crowd of people dancing and joking as techno music blasted throughout the club, she found herself almost grateful that she wasn't like them. She didn't need people in her life. She felt so frustrated with herself, and her emotions right now, she just needed to be okay with herself, she needed to know that she was the one who was in control of her heart . She needed to prove Tom wrong, she needed to show him she wasn't in love with him. She needed a drink.

Two hours later:

Jack stared at the several empty glasses infront of him as he chugged down his last drink, he closed his eyes for a moment, and rubbed his hands over his face, he felt a pair of eyes on him.

Glancing up, he saw a stunning brunette sitting a few stools away, just like him, she had been drinking for a while by the looks of the empty glasses infront of her. She broke into a playful smile as his eyes met hers.

Kate straightened slightly as the cute guy approached her, his soulful eyes had her full attention, there was a soft smile on his lips. She studied him, why not, she thought...she planned on leaving town anyway...

'Hey,' he said, 'can I get you a drink?'

Kate smiled at him as he casually sat besides her, 'I think we've both had enough to drink...' she replied. He suddenly turned to face her, his eyes searching hers, Kate found her heart pounding in her chest, why did she feel so nervous? And why did he look so sincere? He was thinking as he studied her, after a moment, he furrowed his brow in a way that Kate found surprisingly adorable, 'Good point.' He nodded, he looked to the bar tender, 'put her drinks on my tab...'

Kate frowned, surprised by the kind gesture, 'Thanks...' she looked at him for a moment as their eyes locked, was he just trying to get her into bed?

Jack smiled at her, nodding politely, 'you're welcome, have a good night...'

Kate suddenly sat up, have a good night?! He WASN'T trying to get her into bed?

'That's it?' she asked blankly.

Jack shrugged, 'You're stunning, I'm sure there're plenty of guys here who're better catches than me...'

Kate stared at him, kind AND modest? What was he doing in a club? She watched the handsome stranger pull on his leather jacket, Kate noted that it was leather-and this guy therefore couldn't be THAT much of a goody-goody...

'Wait, I'll walk with you...' she said, Jack frowned, 'But I'm fine,' he said defensively as he stumbled into a bar stool. He smiled sheepishly, for the first time in weeks, Kate felt her lips smiling, she laughed softly, linking her arm with his, 'come on...' she said as she marvelled at the idea of a man not trying to get into her pants, she couldn't help but smile alittle more as she realised it made her want him even more.

They walked in an awkward silence, neither of them knew what to say. Jack glanced at her, god, she was beautiful, what was she doing with him. If she knew what kind of a guy she was, if she knew how messed up he was, she'd run a mile. He stumbled again, she reached out and caught his hand, pulling him to her, he smiled as he looked down at her, she suddenly seemed flustered as his hands rested at her waist. He quickly pulled them away, 'thanks...'

'You're welcome.' Kate replied, he looked away from her and set his eyes on the road infront of him, Kate realised what it was that was so different about him when compared to any other guy she had met. He looked her in the eyes. It was as if he saw her, not her body.

'It's on the top floor, I can go from here...thanks, Miss...Mrs...-?'

Kate smiled slightly, he was so busted, he wanted to know if she was single.

'It's Miss...I'll take you to your apartment...'

Jack didn't bother arguing, he knew he had a better chance of waking up in his apartment if he let her take him.

'I can go alone though, just so you know.'

Kate grinned at him, 'Did I wound your ego?'

Jack grinned at her, Kate felt a tug at her lips, he managed to draw another smile out of her. How was he doing this?

Jack's apartment:

Jack pushed open the door, Kate's eyes drifted over the several boxes in the apartment, 'going somewhere?' she asked.

'No,' he said as he pulled off his jacket, 'Moving in...just got myself dumped...'

Kate studied him, 'ouch...' so THAT'S why he was drinking tonight...

Jack nodded as Kate smiled, 'If it makes you feel better,' she offered, 'I was drinking away my troubles too...'

'Did you succeed?'

Kate smiled sadly, his expression changed as he saw the sadness in her eyes, Kate shook it off, what was she doing?! What was wrong with her? This was a complete stranger and she was actually opening upto him??

'Do you ever decide...that, life would be so much easier without people...and-'

'Feelings.' She finished his sentence. He stared at her for a moment, 'yeah,' she nodded.

'I do.'

Jack walked towards her, Kate gazed at him, any defences she had seemed to have melted away, it must have been the alcohol, she wasn't in the mood to fight her heart tonight, she would do what she wanted to. And right now, for some unfathomable reason, she wanted him.

Jack brushed past her as he reached for his phone, 'want me to call you a cab?' Kate felt her heart pound in her chest as the warmth from his body was detected by hers as he brushed against her. Why was she so nervous? She could do what she wanted to, she was leaving town tomorrow.

'Sometimes, some of us are meant to be alone I guess...' he was saying, but Kate wasn't listening, on instinct, Kate leaned up against him, kissing him hungrily.

He didn't hesitate as he pulled her into his arms kissing her passionately, she grabbed his collar and pulled him closer as the kiss deepened, Jack's hands drifted to her waist as they fell onto a box, they pulled away, his forehead was pressed against hers as they tried to catch their breaths, Kate let out a small giggle as he stared at her, looking stunned.

On seeing her playful response, he broke into an intrigued smile, leaning in again, he kissed her deeply as she led him into an other room, hoping it was the bedroom.

Jack pushed open the bedroom door as she refused to pull out of the kiss, not wanting the moment to end, the sensation of adrenaline and heat between them was driving her crazy, he pushed her down onto the bed as she cupped his face, kissing him with greater passion than before.

For now, their problems seemed miles away.

End chapter one:


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: Good Morning and Goodbye

Kate stirred in her sleep, she took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of clean pillows, she froze as she became aware that this wasn't her bed. She sat up, clutching the duvet against her soft skin, she stared at the large bedroom, the wooden floors seemed warmer last night, the navy bed sheets were crumpled up. Her cheeks flushed as she remembered the events of the previous night, she was exhausted.

'Oh god...' she whispered as she looked at the clock, it was 8:16am...where was he? Maybe him not being here was a good thing she thought, she paused, unable to stop herself from feeling slightly disappointed that he wasn't here besides her, she scolded herself, what was WRONG with her?! She was through with L.A, she was leaving. For Good. Besides, she was pretty sure that if he knew anything about her trial and what she'd been accused of, he wouldn't be too eager to make love to her the way he did last night...'he'...she lay flat on her back as she winced, she didn't even know his name.

'Classy Kate, reeeal classy,' she muttered.

Jack pressed his forehead against his apartment door, letting out a frustrated sigh, 'go back in there...just go back in there...' he muttered to himself, but his body didn't move. He stayed standing in the hallway. If he left now, if he walked down the hallway and into the elevator, he'd come back from the hospital tonight, and she'd be gone. He closed his eyes for a second, thinking about the other option, going back in there...so what if people needed saving, he deserved to have a life too...he groaned, who was he kidding? No matter how hard he tried to be selfish, he just wasn't.

A satisfied smile sat on his lips as he thought about last night, she was...amazing. Beautiful, just, captivating...he looked down and furrowed his brow, his feet were leading him away from her. His feet were leading him away from...from...He stopped in his steps, 'I don't even know her name.' He cringed, unimpressed with himself, now she'd think he just used her as a one-night stand. He groaned, shaking his head, he couldn't go back in there, he wouldn't know what to say. Besides, there was something about her, something he couldn't figure out, kissing her felt so familiar, so right, he had never felt so-

The sensation of his phone vibrating in his pocket drew him out of his thoughts, he glanced at the name on the phone display, it read, 'Sarah.' Jack hung up and slipped his cell back into his pocket. He couldn't be bothered to deal with his emotions right now, he just wanted to think about the woman he met last night. Her emerald eyes, her long brown curls, his heart almost skipped a beat; he broke into an amused smile at the way just the thought of her made him feel.

Kate blushed at the memory of how he had gazed at her between kisses last night, his eyes was so tender with her, as if he knew just how she felt, it blew her away. She frowned, was she really falling for a complete stranger...? She shook her head, it was just a one night stand. He probably ran out of the apartment this morning hoping he wouldn't have to face her.

She studied the bedroom as she climbed out of bed, she didn't remember much, but the boxes reminded her that he was in the process of moving in. She wondered what he did for a living as she gathered her clothes, she hopped into the living room as she pulled on her jeans, she shook her head at the stethoscope, he's a doctor? She thought, 'Typical.' She muttered. She quickly changed her track of thought, afraid it might lead her back to thinking about Tom, or about thinking of what she had done. Her blissful state suddenly came crashing down as she forgot about the unforgettable night and was reminded that she had taken a man's life. She had taken her father's life. That was the reason the one-night stand would remain just that. A one night stand.

She pulled on her tank top and buttoned up her cream blouse, grabbing her jacket, she walked out of the apartment. As she walked out of the front door, she cast one last look back at the spacious apartment she had spent such a passionate night in.

It was time to leave.

End chapter Two:


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New territory

Jack furrowed his brow as he noticed someone running towards the elevator, it was her, he pushed the door open button-she didn't even notice him as she scrambled into the elevator, she was still buttoning up her shirt. She gave herself an overlook and turned to thank him for holding the elevator, her mouth opened, but the moment her eyes landed on his, she was at a loss for words.

Oh god. What're the odds of him being in this elevator?? What do I say to him?

Jack smiled politely at her, 'hey...' he said simply.

Kate furrowed her brow, as her cheeks reddened, 'hey...' she felt a familiar tug at the corners of her lips as she broke into a smile against her own will.

What is wrong with you? Stop smiling like an idiot. LOOK AWAY.

She turned her head and faced the closed elevator doors.

Jack looked down, not knowing where to look.

Think, say something...atleast ask her for her name...

Jack looked at her again, only to find her watching him, they both broke into guilty smiles.

'I uh...' he laughed softly, 'I don't even know your name.'

Kate gazed at him, there was something about him that captivated her, her lips moved without thinking, 'I'm Kate.'

Jack nodded, smiling sweetly, 'I'm Jack.'

He held her gaze in a way that made her heart pound rapidly, she looked down.

Jack tried to explain himself, 'I don't usually do that by the way...'

'Do what?'

'You know, pick up a woman at a club and –you know...' he trailed off, Kate had an amused frown on her face, he couldn't even say it, a one night stand. Was he that much of a gentleman? She wondered if he knew how adorable he was and whether he was aware of the effect he was having 

on her. Wanting a guy who didn't seem to want her was new territory for her. She paused as she realised what she had just been thinking...she wanted him...?

She didn't dare glance at him, afraid her eyes might give her away, 'me neither...'

This seemed to phase him, 'you don't pick up women either?'

Kate laughed, 'No, I mean...well, no...But I don't usually...do that...'

'Do what?' he asked, Kate studied him, was he playing her? The slight smile on his lips excited her and charmed her both at once.

'You're funny.'

Jack grinned, 'not really...so...uh, what're you doing tonight Kate?'

He liked the way her name sounded aloud when he said it, as did she.

'Leaving town,' Jack lost his train of thought as she asked, 'how about you?'

'You're leaving town?'

Kate nodded, his eyes seemed to beg for an explanation, summoning emotions to stir within her heart that she didn't even know she had.

'Yeah...I'm trying to move on.'

'Oh.'

Jack fell silent, he looked dismayed but tried to hide it. 'Good luck with that.'

'Thanks.' Her smile hid the sadness she felt at leaving this mysterious stranger. It's not like he was going to stop her, she barely knew him...and if he did know what she did, she doubted he would even want to stop her.

Kate glanced at him, 'you goin to work?'

Jack lifted his head, he couldn't focus on her question, he was caught off guard by the disappointment he was feeling. Maybe he should ask her to stay...he shook his head, what was he thinking? He didn't even know her, and besides, being in a relationship was the last thing he needed.

'Uh yeah, yeah, I'm going to work...'

Kate nodded, their shoulders were touching as they stood in the elevator side by side, neither glanced at the other out of fear of what they might let themselves say or feel.

On impulse Kate suddenly turned to him and asked, 'Would it be weird if I wanted to kiss you goodbye?'

Jack stared at her question, before he could answer, she was leaning in, he leaned closer, his eyes on her soft lips-before their lips met the elevator doors opened, they pulled apart, flustered.

A group of people walked into the elevator, standing between them.

Kate felt her cheeks burning, what was she thinking? Why on earth did she just do that? She had never felt so embarrassed in her life.

Jack glanced at her, but she wasn't looking at him, he looked ahead, gathering thoughts. God, he wished he could kiss her one last time...

The elevator doors opened again, a few people walked out, Jack glanced at his watch, as he looked up to where Kate had been standing, he suddenly felt alarmed, she was gone. The elevator doors shut in front of him. She must have gone.

He let out a defeated sigh, 'damn it.'

Kate followed her feet as they lead her out of the building, as she got further away from Jack the more in control of her emotions she felt. She glanced at the apartment building as she walked out of the main doors.

'Goodbye Jack.' She said softly, a bittersweet smile spread over her lips. That was one HELL of a night.

End Chapter Three


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Not meant to be

Kate glanced at her watch as she stood at the train station, she needed a new place with new faces and new people. Her heart was reluctant to leave L.A without saying a proper goodbye to Jack, but then she'd remind herself that she didn't even know him. She still couldn't believe she felt so attached to a guy she had a one-night stand with. She almost felt guilty for crushing Tom and then sleeping with Jack. She shook her head, no, what she felt last night with Jack was nothing to do with Tom. It was something else.

'Katie...' Tom's gentle voice made her freeze in mid-thought, she turned around slowly to find Tom standing a metre from her, with a desperate look in his eyes and clutching a bouquet of flowers.

'Don't go-'

'Don't do this to me Tom.' She could almost taste the guilt inside her as she looked him in the eyes, her thoughts kept flashing images of Jack into her mind.

'Please...look, just...give me one chance...just one...after everything we've been through, I deserve that much.'

Kate studied him, did he deserve that much? She scolded herself for doubting it, ofcourse he did, he had never been anything but good to her, she owed him this much. Her eyes scanned Tom's, he looked so vulnerable, so desperate. The guilt and self-loathing felt overwhelming as she tried to look away. Maybe this wasn't about the stranger she had spent a meaningless night with...she paused at the word meaningless in her mind, 'What do ya say Katie?'

Kate's emerald eyes met his gentle brown gaze. Why did life keep throwing Tom at her feet when her heart wasn't in it? Maybe this was how it was meant to be, she nodded weakly as a sensation of defeat combined with a false smile inside her. This was the way it was meant to be. Katie and Tom, it always had been like this, and maybe it always would be.

She couldn't help but wonder why her heart sank as she nodded through her tears...Tom kissed her, she reluctantly let him, he pulled away, handing her the flowers. Kate smiled up at him sadly, she didn't even like flowers.

Jack glanced at the invitation in his office on the desk, strolling over to it, he picked it up.

'The Annual Sacred Heart Ball,' he sighed as he read the 'Jack Shepherd Plus One' statement on the invite.

He groaned inwardly, for a moment he wished he had gotten Kate's number. He shook it off, what was he thinking, she had made it clear she was leaving and didn't have a reason to stay. He heard a knock at his door, lifting his head, his eyes landed on a beautiful blonde, 'Sarah?' he asked, standing up immediately.

'Hey.'

'What're you doing here?'

She didn't answer his question as she walked over to the desk, she picked up the invitation and smiled, 'do you remember last years?'

Jack looked away, he knew exactly what she was referring to.

'Yeah, how could I forget...' he said as he smiled.

Sarah couldn't help but smile at the memory of the two of them hooking up in this office.

'Who're you taking this year?'

Jack shrugged, 'I'm not gonna go this year...'

'You have to...' she said with a confused expression, 'you're the leading surgeon in the hospital...'

Jack shrugged, right now, he could not care less. There was only one thing on his mind, and it made him marvel endlessly.

Kate.

'Why don't you and I go together? For old times sake?'

Jack looked at her blankly. Was she serious?

'You cheat on me...you tell me how screwed up I am, and how hard its been for you to be with me...and now you want me to go to the ball with YOU?'He couldn't help but laugh.

Sarah studied him, 'Jack, you know how much we've been through.'

'Sarah. You said it yourself a week ago. We are OVER. You don't love me.'

Sarah's expression changed, 'I never said that.'

Jack smiled at her sadly, 'you never needed to. You just come back to me whenever its convenient for you.'

'Okay, you know what? I'm sorry I asked. And for the record, you're no saint yourself and you know it.'

He looked away, not wanting to look her in the eye, he knew that if he did, she would manage to guilt him into going with her.

'I'm not...' he paused, he didn't want to say it, but if saying it would make her leave him alone, then...'I'm not in love you.'

Sarah smiled sadly, trying to seem as if the blow didn't hit her.

'That doesn't surprise me.'

Jack lifted his guilty gaze to meet hers, she seemed hurt but not heartbroken, and it made him feel relieved. The truth was out. He studied her as she stepped closer to him, 'I've always known that Jack. Some people just aren't designed to be in love.'

Jack stared at her, she meant him. He was incapable of arguing with that, he knew how much his parents had messed him up, and deep down, he had always thought it. But to hear somebody say it, that hurt more than he imagined it would.

'Sarah I'm sorry-'

But she wasn't listening, she was through here, brushing past the guilty looking doctor, she headed straight for the door.

'I'll see you at the ball Jack.'

'Sarah...' he said, but she had walked out of the office, he let out a defeated sigh, she was right, he just wasn't love material. He glanced at the invitation as it taunted him, he tossed it into the trash can, pausing, he glanced it at it. He WAS the leading Surgeon and if he didn't turn up, his father would have another reason to be disappointed in him. He wondered where his father was right now...

End chapter four:


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five: With and without

Jack glanced down at his black tuxedo, he felt satisfied with sitting at the bar and drinking whilst his colleagues danced and laughed. He smiled at them as he took a swig of his drink. Sarah was talking to a friend at a table in the corner. She suddenly looked straight at Jack, making him look away.

Sarah studied him from the table she was sat at, he seemed so alone but she knew she wasn't the person who could get through to him, he had made that pretty clear when they had been together.

Jack suddenly straightened as he felt someone enter the room, he glanced over to the door, both his competition and colleague, Tom strolled in. Jack froze as his eyes landed on the woman he had an arm around, she was wearing a dark green dress that bought out her emerald eyes, her long brunette curls poured around her shoulders. But there was something different about her smile, it wasn't real.

Kate?

Jack broke into a smile as he stood up on seeing her-his smile faded as Tom planted a kiss on her cheek, she smiled at Tom, but it didn't look sincere, but what would Jack know. He felt his blood boil, she was with Tom? So much for leaving town...he felt frustrated at himself for thinking about her so much, she wound up disappointing him, he found that to be typical when it came to women. He sighed and shook his head, he had slept with another man's woman, maybe he was just like his father after all, he let out a defeated laugh.

Kate's eyes scanned the room, the gold and maroon decor was beautiful, but it was something else that made her stop in her steps. Jack. He was standing at the bar looking right at her. In that moment, she felt joy, guilt and heart ache all at once.

Without realising it, she pulled completely away from Tom, Jack simply turned back to the bar and sat down. He looked dashing but defeated as he ordered another drink. Her heart began to do something it hadn't done before, it skipped a beat. She turned to Tom, suddenly regretting her decision to stay with him out of guilt and compassion. She found herself feeling pulled towards Jack. She was attracted to him. Whether she'd admit it or not, the night they spent together turned out to be more than just something physical, and that scared her.

'Are you okay?'

Kate didn't hear his voice as she watched Jack at the bar, he turned around, swigging back a drink, he met her guilty gaze with a stubborn accusation.

'Katie?'

Kate looked at Tom, 'yeah?' she whispered softly, her eyes still on Jack.

'I want you to meet my competition for the number one spot at this hospital.'

Before Kate could reply, Tom was leading her straight towards Jack. The irony of the man she chose to be with leading her to the man she secretly longed to be with was not lost on her.

'Jack,' Jack looked bemused as Tom approached him with a reluctant Kate.

'Tom,' Tom shook Jack's hand, 'Its good to see you,' he lied.

Tom smiled, 'I want you to meet-'

'Kate.' Jack finished for him, Kate gave Jack a pleading look, that he couldn't deny.

'How did you know? Have you two met?'

Kate opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out, Jack felt his heart sink as he lied for the woman.

'No, you uh..mentioned her before.'

Tom furrowed his brow, 'I have?'

Jack nodded, he glanced at the speaker as 'In the Arms of an Angel' by Sarah Mclachlan began to play loudly. The mood in the room had changed as couples began to slow dance.

Kate looked up at the speaker, she loved this song, she glanced to Tom, but she knew he wasn't much of a dancer. Jack looked at Tom and then to Kate, 'May I have this dance?' he asked charmingly.

Kate stared at him, how could she refuse him?

Tom grinned at Kate, and turned to Jack, 'sure, go for it,' he smiled at Kate as Jack took her hands. He led her to the centre of the dance floor. Turning her firmly but gently, he placed a hand at the small of her back, she wrapped her arms around his neck, unable to look him in the eye, he held her close as the song played tenderly on.

The awkward tension was palpable.

Jack leaned in now, his lips grazed her ear, making her freeze for a moment, she closed her eyes as he whispered in her ear.

'Do you lie alot? Or was it a one time thing?'

'I didn't lie to you,' she whispered back, 'I was going to leave town today.'

'What changed?' his lips pressed gently against her ear as she leaned closer, taking in his warmth.

Tom watched the two of them at the centre of the floor dancing slowly and in time, Kate's eyes were blissfully closed, Jack seemed to have swept her off her feet. His heart sank in his chest.

He wondered what Jack was saying to her...the last thing Tom needed was for the perfect doctor Jack Shepherd to swoop in and steal his girl.

'I'm sorry Jack.'

Jack felt something turn cold inside him, 'Its okay, it was just a one-night stand Kate. It didn't mean anything.'

This HURT. Kate pulled away to look up at him questioningly, did he really feel that way??

Before she could respond Tom walked upto them, 'Can I have the rest of this dance?'

Jack's eyes lingered on Kate's, she could have sworn he looked crestfallen for a moment, maybe he didn't believe his own words either.

'Yeah, sure, I'm heading to my office then heading home anyway. Have a good time Kate.'

Kate felt panic arise within her, she couldn't explain it or understand why, but she didn't want him to leave.

Tom took her into his arms as Kate watched Jack leave, she gathered her senses and tried to focus, closing her eyes, she leaning closer to Tom, but found herself feeling sick when he pressed his lips against her ear the way Jack did, she pulled away. She didn't think her actions through, but right now, she couldn't care less about feeling guilty for Tom.

'Katie...?' Tom called after her as she headed out of the ballroom and after the man who was leaving with her heart.

Jack.

End chapter five:


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Chasing hearts

Jack headed straight for his office, he was tired and for some reason, he was pretty upset. He the reason, as much as he hated it, he knew what it was. He was jealous, he was actually jealous. He began to frown, it was just one night, he kept telling himself over and over, it was just one night, it was just sex. And just like Thailand, it was better off in the past. He hadn't been raised to be in love. He paused, scolding himself silently, 'love'?! what was wrong with him, it was ONE night and he was calling what he felt love. No. It wasn't love, but it wasn't lust. It was something else.

He let out a soft sigh, whatever it was, it was over now.

'Jack...!'

Jack stopped in his tracks, turning around, he saw Kate heading his way, she was breathless as she caught upto him, 'Hey,' she said with a relieved tone.

Jack simply looked at her, her eyes searched his for a moment as she tried to read him. He was still mad at her. She felt an unfamiliar desperation as she studied him. She needed him to be okay with her. Deciding she didn't have anything to say. he began walking down the corridor, Kate grabbed his arm.

'Could you just talk to me for a second...?'

Jack met her pleading gaze, she felt her defences crumble as one disappointed look from Jack made her hate herself.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly.

'Yeah, me too.' Giving her a brief nod, he entered his office. Kate felt as if she'd been slapped across the face as Jack's simple but blunt statement managed to make her feel even worse AND shut her out.

Jack walked over to the filing cabinet, he heard silence behind him. Kate was standing in the doorway contemplating her next move.

'You want me to leave?'

She asked as she watched him turn around and face her, there was a hurt expression on her face.

He didn't have the courage to ask her to stay, but didn't hate her enough to ask her to leave. He looked down at the ground, thinking of what to say, but Kate seemed to misinterpret his silence.

'Okay,' she said softly, she was surprised at herself as tears filled her eyes, 'if that's what you want.'

Jack lifted his head as he heard her approaching him, he found himself paralyzed as she cupped his face and peered up at him, he knew what was coming and he had no intention of stopping it.

She pressed her lips against his softly but firmly, he felt his mind go blank as the heat between them took over. She kissed him deeply now, with more passion than before, too stunned to make a move, 

he simply held her. She slowed down now, letting the sensation of bliss and heartache linger on her lips and in her heart. His forehead rested against hers as she breathlessly pulled away.

She slowly opened her eyes, Jack stared at her, blown away.

Kate held his gaze, she knew he had felt what she had when their lips touched, but she needed him to say something, anything.

Jack was at a loss for words as he stared at her, he opened his mouth but the words wouldn't come out...

Casting him a bittersweet smile, she turned and walked away. Tears streamed down her cheeks, as she stifled a sob as she walked through the hallway. She brushed past Tom, who watched her leave.

Tom frowned as Kate didn't even acknowledge him, what just happened in there? He lifted his head and saw Jack leave his office looking just as heart broken. He walked over to Jack, expecting some answers.

Kate sat in her car, slamming the door shut, she began to sob against her own will. How did he manage to have this effect on her, she had never cried so achingly for a man before. She frowned, feeling mad at herself, the way she had kissed him made her feel so vulnerable. When their lips met, she lost control of her restraints and kissed him with all of her heart. Was she falling for him?

She watched a police car drive by, she was suddenly filled with dread as it reminded her of what she had gotten away with. If Jack found out, he'd want nothing to do with her, and he was bound to find out sooner or later. Maybe this was for the best afterall, maybe they weren't supposed to be in love with eachother.

In the hospital hallway:

'Did you sleep with her?' Tom demanded.

Jack studied him, 'Tom...' he shook his head as he noticed people gathering around them, 'This isn't the place or the time...'

'Is that a 'Yes'?' he fumed, Jack gave him a look.

'Tom. I don't wanna talk about it-'

Jack could feel everyone's eyes on him, he was afterall the son of Christian Shepherd, the current chief of medicine who had been wrapped up in a drinking scandal and had flown off to Australia to let the gossiping settle down, the other reason he had left, was Jack.

Jack brushed past Tom, Tom grabbed his arm, Jack shoved him backwards. 'JUST LET IT GO. TRUST ME.' He ordered.

Tom scowled at him, 'I bet you're really proud of yourself huh? You're the lead surgeon, but beating me at that isn't enough for daddy's little boy...no, you screw the love of my life too-good job Jack.' Jack closed his eyes for a moment, feeling sick.

Tom shook his head, 'That's the problem with rich spoilt guys like you, everything you are-is because of your dad-'

'Shut up Tom.'

Tom was right but he had the wrong context.

'You don't even know Kate-what's her last name?'

Jack fell silent, Tom scoffed, 'you just screwed her for fun didn't you'

'LEAVE her out of this.'

'No. Tell me, did you have a good time-'

Jack turned around and punched him hard in the face, Tom fell back onto the ground, colleagues rushed around Tom, tending to him as he groaned in pain.

Jack headed down the hallway, Sarah watched him leave. Kate Austen was the reason he hadn't been interested in Sarah? Jack had hooked up with her? Sarah frowned, did Jack even know who Kate Austen was?

Jack walked past a black car with tinted windows, he paused for a moment as he felt someone's eyes on him, he kept walking.

End chapter six:


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Note:**

_Hey guys, I'm still kinda new to this and getting used to this site, but the lack of reviews is worrying, if its because you don't enjoy the fic or my writing style, could you let me know as i'm still getting hits? I'd appreciate the feedback, i'm writing my first novel you see, so writing these fics is kinda good practise for me:) i'd appreciate a comment everynow and then, if you can spare the time, good or bad, theyre all welcome._

_Secondly, I just wanna say thankyou to **philadelphia**, **Hellmouth21**, **Nicky,** **NIKI1**, and** Crazylove06** for your comments and support._

_Thanks for your time guys, keep smiling, peaceout and i hope you continue to enjoy Fated by chance. _

_H_

**Chapter Seven: Lost in tears**

Jack slowly put the phone down, he turned to face his mother. His face was ashen as he spoke softly.

'He's dead.'

He watched his mother's defences crumble as his words reached her ears, 'he's gone mom.'

Jack initiated an attempt to comfort his mother, but she glared at him furiously, 'this is all your fault. Get out.'

Jack frowned, her words shot right through him, 'Mom I-'

'Get OUT.'

Jack watched the elderly woman fall apart as tears streamed down her cheeks, his eyes landed on the framed family photograph of Jack as a child and his father's arm around him, Margo stood with her head on Christian's shoulder, who was kissing his son's forehead. Jack felt a pang of guilt, he glanced back at his mother.

With nothing left to say, he walked out of the manor.

Tom knocked at Kate's door, 'Katherine?'

Kate didn't move from the kitchen counter, she was stuck in a moment, in a feeling. She was pretty certain her heart was on the verge of breaking. And for who? Some doctor she barely knew...?

That didn't seem to matter to her, not knowing him didn't matter, because whether she knew him or not, a single look from him could break her, and that was something she had never had with somebody before.

'Katie?'

Kate glanced at the front door. Feeling a wave of frustration she headed for the door, Tom smiled at her, but before he could speak Kate laid her cards on the table.

'We are OVER. I've tried so many times to be in love with you Tom, you're a good guy...But I can't be with somebody I don't love.'

Tom looked dumbfounded, Kate ignored the guilt that seemed to be setting in. It was just guilt, she'd get used to it.

'But Kate...'

Kate brushed past him and headed for her dark blue car, Tom frowned as he watched her go.

'Where are you going...?' she didn't answer as she climbed into her car, slamming the door shut, she turned on the engine and drove away.

Jack's apartment:

Jack drunkenly stumbled over to the fridge, not needing but wanting another drink, he could see why his dad used to drink so much. It numbed the pain and the sadness, it temporarily removed the feeling of emptiness and defeat. He accidentally dropped a framed photograph of his father and him. He crouched, reaching for the frame, he winced as he cut himself of the broken glass. He studied the wound, sitting with his back pressed against the draws beneath the kitchen counter, he studied the photoframe.

Flashback:

'Get up Jack! Get up!'

Young Jack groaned in pain as he climbed to his feet from the ground, he heard the menacing galloping again, he turned around, seeing Mystic running straight at him, he jumped out of the way.

'Dad, I can't climb back on-she's moving too fast!'

Christian nodded, 'Yes you can son, just wait for the right moment! You just have to have courage, have faith that you can do it!'

'Can I?'

'Yes, you can! Afterall, you are my son,' he grinned at the dark haired boy. His father's faith in him seemed to give the boy a new found determination, as Mystic galloped towards him, he grabbed the reigns, but found himself being dragged through the weeds with his arm tangled in the reigns.

'DAD..!!'

Christian disappointedly muttered under his breath, 'Dammit Jack...' he climbed into the ring, 'alright, come here Mystic!' the horse slowed down, Christian grabbed the reigns firmly, Jack looked upto his father to help him stand, Christian didn't even look at him, he re-adjusted the reigns on the horse as he spoke at Jack rather than to him.

'In life, if you fall...nobody will help you up son. You have to learn to take the hits for your mistakes.'

Jack studied his father, nodding with the logic, he couldn't help but feel his heart sink in his chest.

'I'm sorry dad.'

'Sorry won't fix anything Jack.'

Jack watched his father lead Mystic away.

End flashback:

Jack stared at the photograph, this was on him. If he hadn't fought with his father that night, he would never have left. He deserved to have his father's blood staining his conscience.

He tossed the photograph aside, he heard someone knock at the door. He drunkenly stood up, standing up too fast, he felt a rush to his head as he passed out.

Kate heard a crashing noise inside Jack's apartment as she waited for an answer. She door was locked, she pulled out a credit card and jammed the door handle, opening the door.

'Jack?' Her eyes scanned the apartment, she saw him lying on the kitchen floor, a cut on his head, and a few empty bottles of alcohol on the kitchen counter.

He was a drinker??

End chapter seven:


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Kate watched Jack as he slept deeply. She stood in the doorway, on one hand she couldn't help but be drawn to him, on the other hand, she knew exactly what being around a drunk had done to her mother, and then her. She didn't want to believe he was a drinker, but the night she met him, he was drinking too, then at the ball and then last night.

She studied him as he slept, blissfully unaware that he had company, she just couldn't bring herself to accept it. To accept that he had a drinking problem, she knew how much she had hated Wayne for what he became when he was drunk, and she was afraid she might begin to hate Jack. She knew exactly where hate led, murder, lying in court, living with guilt. That was a road she had been down once and had no intention of going down again. She shook her head, 'slow down,' she told herself, why was she expecting the worst? Maybe it was a fluke...

'Kate...?'

Kate lifted her head to find Jack looking right at her, he rubbed his head, his fingertips landing on the bandage she had wrapped over the cut.

'You got pretty drunk last night...' she said, hoping he would shed a little light on the situation, because as much as she wanted to leave, she wanted to know for sure first. Much to her surprise Jack looked just as disappointed in himself as she felt.

'I found out my father died yesterday.'

Kate felt a wave of relief followed by a wave of sympathy, 'I'm sorry.'

'Don't be.'

She walked over to his bedside, wanting to reach out and hug him, she did her best to fight the impulse as her eyes met his.

Jack studied her for a moment, 'what were you doing here last night?'

'I broke up with Tom.'

Jack studied her, he didn't know what to say, 'Kate I'm sorry-'

'Jack.' She shook her head, she didn't want his apology, not for this. 'When you said ...it...didn't mean anything...-'

'Kate...' he gave her a pleading look, she frowned, did he not want to be involved with her?

Jack took in a deep breath, 'there's so much you don't know about me...you don't really wanna do this...'

Kate tried not to smile as she shook her head at him, he sounded the same way she did when she was afraid of feeling something for somebody.

'Stop that.' She said.

'What? I'm just saying-'

'That.' He shut his mouth as she continued, having busted him, 'Stop finding excuses.'

Jack looked down, she studied him.

'I wanna know...'

'What?' he asked cautiously, Kate looked down for a moment, not meeting his eyes made her feel less vulnerable as she spoke what was in her mind.

'How you feel...about this...what happened...' she faced him now, she wasn't accepting any lies, 'I want the truth.'

Jack studied the woman he found himself endlessly attracted to, 'I don't know what to say to you.'

'Just be straight me Jack. I need to know I have something worth staying for.'

As Kate waited for his answer, she had never felt such a strong bond with somebody she had met barely a week ago, in fact, she had never had such a strong bond with anybody in her life.

Before she was aware of it, he leaned in and began kissing her, Jack pulled away suddenly, 'wait a minute, wait a minute...' she reluctantly pulled away and looked at him, annoyed that he ended the moment. 'What's your full name...?' he grinned, embarrassed, Kate blushed furiously, 'Kate Austen. You?'

Jack smiled slowly, 'Jack Shepherd.' Kate smiled at him softly, 'you know when you smile like that, you're eyes glint.' He said. Kate blushed, 'so do yours.'

Jack gazed at her as their eyes met.

They both smiled at eachother.

End chapter eight:


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: Can't outrun the Past

Smiling to herself as she climbed out of the car, Kate headed towards Jack's apartment block.

'Hey there, long time no see.' The familiar southern drawl made her stop in her steps, she turned around, glaring at James Ford.

'How about we keep it that way?' she carried on walking, the lawyer who was hell-bent on incriminating her during the trial was right at her heels.

'Wait a second, wait a second...Look, I just wanna talk.'

Kate turned to face him, his blue eyes sharply searched her reluctant gaze.

'C'mon freckles-'

'Don't call me that.' She ordered.

'Just because you convinced the judge that you're innocent, doesn't mean you've convinced me.'

'I don't care what you think,' she said in a frank tone, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to him as he spoke in a low tone, 'then why are you so afraid of talking to me...afraid you might let something slip?'

Kate pushed him away, 'if you EVER touch me again Ford, I will break the hand you did it with.'

James watched her walk away, he ran a hand through his slicked back blonde hair as he watched her go. There was something about her that drew him to her, either it was the mystery of whether she was guilty or not. Or it was her body, she was stunning, he didn't blame the judge for letting her go free. He smirked to himself as he walked away.

Jack opened the door to find an unsettled looking Kate, 'hey, you okay?'

Kate nodded, not saying a word, she waked into the apartment, Jack studied her.

'Kate?'

'I just ran into someone I used to know...'

Jack didn't know what to make of that, 'Anything I can do to help?'

Kate glanced up at him, the moment her eyes landed on him, her worries seemed to fade away, she leaned in, hugging him.

'No, it doesn't matter...' Nothing else did at that moment, as she lost herself in his warmth.

Jack held her closely as he furrowed his brow, he could always tell when somebody was lying to him.

End chapter Nine


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten:

Kate sat across the table from James Ford, he scanned over some files he had infront of him. A waitress walked over, 'Can I take your order?'

'Nothing for me. Thanks,' Kate said as she threw the lawyer a glare, James glanced at her, he turned to the waitress, 'Can I have your best wine?'

'Coming right up sir.' She said, and left the pair of them alone.

'Wine?' Kate asked, 'I thought you just wanted to go over some paperwork...I shouldn't even be here without my lawyer...'

'And yet here you are.' He said with a sly grin.

Kate scowled, 'don't flatter yourself.' Her remark didn't seem to throw him off, 'What d'you wanna discuss?'

'You.'

Kate blinked for a moment, 'what?'

James smiled slowly, 'Your father's death was an accident...that's what the Judge thinks...that's what the world thinks...they think you're innocent.'

'I am.' She said stubbornly, he leaned closer, his eyes drifting across her features, 'are you?' he asked in a low voice.

Kate studied him, she paused, feeling uncomfortable, why was he looking at her like that?

Before she could reply, the waitress set the wine and glasses onto the table.

Kate studied Ford as he leaned back into his chair, Kate studied him, 'If we're through here, I'm going.'

'What's the rush?' he grabbed her arm, she glanced at the silver wedding band he wore.

'Isn't your wife waiting for you?'

'I'm flattered that you took the time to notice my marital status.'

'Ugh,' Kate brushed past him, he grabbed her hand, pulling her to him.

'I don't know why, but there's something here...' he whispered, a half-sincere look spread over his face, Kate studied him.

'The only thing that should ever be between us,' she whispered back, 'is distance. A lot of it.'

With that, Kate turned and walked into Jack, who was entering the restaurant with a brunette.

'Jack?' she asked with a flustered expression. What was he doing here...?

Kate paused, what was he doing here with HER?

'Kate?'

He had an equally flustered expression on his face, 'uh, this is Achara...Achara, this is Kate...'

Achara gave Kate a cold smile, Kate frowned, James walked up behind her, he shook Jack's hand, 'You must be Jack Shepherd. I'm the lawyer having a look over Kate's case...'

'What case?' he asked with a confused expression.

'It doesn't matter-' Kate quickly replied, 'its over.'

'Is it?' James asked, Achara tugged Jack's hand, Jack looked at her.

'Jack...' she said in a sultry voice, 'we're late for our reservation...'

Kate glanced at the small black dress the woman was wearing. She turned to Jack. She didn't like this one bit.

Jack looked at her sympathetically, he would explain later, right now he had to talk to Achara.

'I'm James Ford,' the blonde man said as he spoke to Jack, he gave Kate an amused look, 'For a suspect in a trial you haven't done bad for yourself Kate, I gotta give you that.'

Jack stared at Kate, 'a suspect? A suspect for what?'

'Jack, it doesn't matter,' Kate said, 'its over. I was proved innocent...'

'Jack let's go...we're late.'

Achara tugged his arm, kate felt a pang of jealousy, what gave Achara the right to drag him about, what was she to him?

Jack and Kate gave eachother one last look as they both went their separate ways that evening, clearly, they both had some explaining to do.

End chapter ten


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven: A few Home Truths

Jack stared at her, 'You were a suspect in the trial for your father's death?'

He couldn't believe his own words as he asked her the question.

'I was proved innocent,' she said softly and looked away. If Jack didn't understand her the inexplicable way he did, he would have thought nothing of her behaviour as she avoided his gaze. But he knew her. He understood her in a way that even she didn't understand just yet.

Kate stared at the kitchen counter infront of her, she could feel his eyes on her, and at that moment she had never felt so much self-hatred fill her heart. She felt filthy for what she had done, she felt unworthy of even being with Jack.

'Kate?'

He wanted her to look him in the eye, but she didn't.

'I was proved innocent.' She said again.

Jack felt his heart turn cold with disgust, his disgust wasn't aimed at her entirely, it was aimed at himself for falling for her.

'Are you innocent?' he asked bluntly.

Kate felt a sting in her chest as tears reached her eyes, 'don't break,' she thought to herself over and over, 'just lie to him.' As much as she wanted to deceive the man standing opposite her, when she opened her mouth, the words didn't come out.

What was wrong with her? Why couldn't she lie to him?? A sensation of defeat flooded her mind as her eyes met his.

Jack stared at her guilt-ridden eyes, disbelief spread across his features. No. He had not fallen in love with a murderer. No. There was no way in hell he would ever fall for a murderer.

'Are you Innocent Kate?' she couldn't speak, he grabbed her arm, desperate for an answer as he demanded, 'ARE YOU?!'

'No!' she spat at him, 'no I'm not!'

Jack let go of her arm as he stared at her, she glared at his judgemental expression, 'and if given the chance Jack-I'd do it again!'

'What is WRONG with you Kate?! You took a life!?'

Kate scoffed, 'you don't KNOW me Jack-'

'Yeah I do, you're a murderer. And apparently, a coward.'

He shook his head, he was done with her.

Kate watched him as he walked away, not even looking back, not once.

As the front door swung shut, she pressed her forehead against the kitchen counter as she sat on the stool, and sobbed silently as the ghosts from her pasts tore her apart.

End chapter eleven:


	12. Chapter 12

FBC

Chapter Twelve:

One Week Later:

The phone rang for the tenth time, Kate closed her eyes, doing her best to ignore it as she sat on the bathroom floor, wiping her tearstained cheeks she ran a hand through her hair as she stared at the pregnancy test's result.

Her heart tightened in her chest as her mind returned to being blank, she was in shock.

Jack had thrown her out of his life after discovering that she had murdered her father, only for her to find herself pregnant with his child and once again, alone.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? Ringing Tom wasn't even an option, she could get rid of the baby...but did she have it in her to take another life?

She shrugged off her thoughts, worrying was getting her nowhere. She climbed to her feet and walked over to the sink, holding the edges of the ceramic sink, she stared into the mirror, searching her eyes for an answer. She was pregnant with Jack's baby. Was running away still an option?

The thought of leaving L.A after finding Jack, broke her heart, but the thought of staying here without him, hurt just as much.

'Oh god,' she whispered softly as she closed her eyes, feeling another wave of sobs coming her way. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried silently, she had never wanted to get pregnant, ever. Not after the childhood she'd had, not after the family she had, not after the crime she committed.

She had never felt so afraid before, this wasn't a run or stay decision, this was bigger than that, this was the biggest mistake she had ever made.

She had been so careful, it just didn't make sense, it wasn't fair. A person like her shouldn't be allowed anywhere near children, let alone have a child of her own.

She felt a wave of disgust as she studied her reflection, she was just as weak as her mother, just as pathetic, she was having the baby of a man she barely knew, who wanted nothing to do with her. Unlike her mother however, Jack wasn't a bad guy, Kate was the bad half in their relationship, if she could even call it a relationship. It all ended so quickly, it had happened so fast, too fast, and now here she was, alone, pregnant, heartbroken and scared.

A knock at the door got her attention, she had been hiding in the bathroom all morning since finding out. Somebody knocked at the front door again.

Kate gathered her senses, washing her face, she headed out of the bathroom, and pulled the door open.

'Hey there Freckles.'

'Don't call me that.' Kate replied as James walked inside, she glanced at the empty doorway for a moment, wishing Jack was here instead of James, glancing at James, she closed the front door.

End chapter twelve


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen:

James studied her, her eyes looked sore, and he suddenly found himself feeling guilty for treating her like an object for so long, 'You alright?'

Kate looked away, before answering, as much as she needed somebody to turn to, she knew it wasn't the sleazy lawyer who had been adamant about her having a re-trial. He was the wrong guy.

'Yeah,' she whispered, 'I'm fine...why're you here?'

'You're not that good at lying you know...' he smiled softly at her.

Kate felt his eyes on her and found herself feeling uncomfortable, she was pregnant, with Jack's child, and here she was, letting this stranger into her home, letting him near her.

'I need to go James-'

'What? Why?' he asked, looking far from happy, 'Okay, maybe you should go...I could always just stay here, search your things...find evidence to support my case...' he taunted playfully.

Kate scowled at him, evidence? Case? What did he have on her?

'What do you want from me? The judge has given his ruling, its over.'

'It aint over till the bad guy goes down freckles.'

'Don't call me that.'

She felt a surge of panic, not for herself, but for her baby. She couldn't go to jail. Not when she was pregnant.

James studied the panic in her eyes, 'what's the matter? Truth hurt?'

'Shut up-just tell me what you want.' She demanded, she had dealt with slimeballs like him before, sooner or later, their charm always faded and their true colours surfaced.

'So, do you want me to shut up-or tell you what I want?' he smirked as he said the word 'want', Kate felt queasy as he gave her a lustful look whilst his eyes drifted over her.

'What do you want?'

James smiled, 'I think you know.' He said softly as he stepped towards her.

Kate stared at him.

Jack's apartment:

Achara frowned at Jack, 'what's going on with you Jack?'

Jack continued staring at the door, 'what do you mean?' he asked groggily, Achara frowned at him, 'you haven't slept much, since I've been back, you don't even take an interest in me...'

Jack glanced at the woman he had been sleeping with on and off for a few months, 'Maybe we were better together in Thailand.'

She paused, 'what're you trying to say?' she straightened as it hit her, 'you slept with that woman we met at dinner didn't you? I saw the way you looked at her, so don't even bother lying to me.'

Jack frowned at her, 'its not like you've been faithful to me-'

'We don't have that kind of a relationship.'

Jack nodded, 'no, we don't, so why does it matter if I slept with her or not?'

Achara studied him, it was reality. Their relationship was just lust, and they both knew it.

'What are you saying?'

'I wanna end this.' He heard his words as they left his lips and felt a wave of relief spread over him. He had wanted to end it the moment he met Kate, but he was in such a dark place, he just needed to indulge in it before he could move forward. His drunken, passionate nights in Thailand and in his apartment were better left in the past. He couldn't believe he was giving up Achara, a woman he'd been with on and off for over a few months, for Kate. The woman who stole his heart, then broke it with a single truth. She had murdered a man.

Achara studied him, 'Why are you ending this? What we have is amazing, and you know it.'

Jack shook his head, 'no, its just...sex, that's all it is. Its not who I am.'

'No Jack, its exactly who you are. Its just not who you want to be.'

With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of his apartment, Jack didn't watch her leave, he felt defeated, he was still attracted to Kate, even though he knew better, even though he knew she could break his heart again. He wanted Kate.

End chapter thirteen:


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen:

Hearing a knock at the door, Jack reluctantly put down the bottle of vodka, he walked over to the door, pulling it open.

His expression became a mixture of happiness and heartache and then defeat as his eyes landed on Kate. Her hair tumbled over her shoulders as she looked up at him with a vulnerable gaze.

'Hey...' he said, seeing Kate at his door was the last thing he expected, he stepped back, letting her in, she entered the apartment, he glanced at her as his heart pounded in his chest.

Kate held his gaze for a moment longer than she should have, he quickly looked away, flustered by the effect she had on him.

They stood in an awkward silence as Jack nervously glanced at Kate.

'James kissed me.' She said casually, her eyes were on his, mapping his reaction, trying to read him.

Jack studied her, he felt his blood boil at the thought, he wondered why she was telling him this.

'What'd you do?' he asked as he secretly braced himself for heartache.

'Punched him in the face.'

Jack broke into a sincere smile, he couldn't help himself, Kate felt her heart warm as she watched him smile softly. Words couldn't describe the way he made her feel.

'So, how about you?'

Jack gave her a questioning look. Kate shrugged slightly, 'that woman you were with...who's she?'

'As of this morning...No one. She's no one.'

Kate furrowed her brow as her eyes searched his, 'did you sleep with her-'

'Kate.' he gave her a look, but she needed to know.

'Jack.'

'I haven't slept with anyone but you since we met.' He seemed slightly offended to have to put it into words, Kate felt a wave of relief wash over her.

'Okay.' She said as she nodded.

Jack studied her, 'okay?'

Kate glanced at him, she didn't know what else to say, she couldn't explain it, but she wanted to be with him, and whether she was pregnant or not, she felt the same way. She didn't choose to be with Jack, she needed to, she was drawn to him.

'Kate?'

She snapped out of her thoughts, flustered, she gave him a quick smile, 'so...what does this mean...I mean...do you wanna...?'

Jack nodded, 'yeah, yeah I do...I wanna try this.' He glanced at her, 'do you?'

Kate smiled softly, 'yeah,' she whispered, suddenly overwhelmed by her emotions for him, Jack studied her, 'you okay?' he asked.

Kate nodded as it finally hit her, she was pregnant, and she was in love. The two things she never imagined would happen to her.

Without hesitating, Jack pulled her into his arms and held her close, 'hey,' she hugged him tightly, burying her face in his neck.

Jack held her close, he wasn't complaining, in his arms was where he wanted to keep her, but she was still keeping something from him. He could sense it.

End chapter fourteen


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Familiar Faces

A week later:

Kate stirred in her sleep, her eyes opened to see if he was there, it was 4am, and he was still there. Asleep on the chair, Doctor Jack Shepherd. A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips as she gazed at him. She didn't remember him, but she always saw him in her dreams, as unbelievable as that sounded.

It was strange to Kate that just laying eyes on him in the morning was enough to lighten up her day, she didn't remember anyone or anything. All she knew was how she felt when she first saw him. She had been fast asleep in her bed only to wake up to him holding her hand with the most tender expression she'd ever seen, it sent her heart doing hurtles inside her chest.

It was Jack's turn to stir in his sleep, he sat up as soon as he realised he had dozed off.

'Kate...?' he murmured softly.

Kate smiled at the familiar name, 'Hey...'

'How long was I out?'

Kate glanced at the clock, 'I have no idea,' She said with a grin, he looked at her with an amused expression.

'Look who woke up and decided to be happy...' he quipped.

Kate studied him, she was waiting for it, for the moment. And so it arrived; Jack's eyes met hers-there it was-the moment that she didn't understand. It happened too frequently, their eyes would meet and fireworks would go off in her heart. Jack hadn't told her what they were before, he had simply told her he was a doctor and as of late, a friend. Knowing how horrible it felt to wake up alone with no idea of who you are, Kate gladly welcomed him into her world.

'Jack...?' she said after a pause, he looked at her, 'Thankyou.'

'For what?'

She smiled sadly, 'for being the only thing that's real in my world.'

Jack felt a pang of guilt as he listened, but it got worse when she added, 'it's good to know you've got my back, I don't remember anything, I'm like a sitting duck...' she shrugged, 'its just nice to have someone to lean on.'

Jack gazed at her, Kate held his gaze, unaware that she wasn't falling in love, she already was in love.

'Out of all the doctors in the hospital, why're you the one spending all your time with me...don't you have a wife?'

Jack froze at the word, 'I never had a chance to ask her to marry me Kate.' his tone was gentle, but pained, 'I don't know what she would have said.

Kate studied him, she felt a lump forming in her throat, she understood the pain of loss, the pain of not knowing.

'What happened to her?'

'She uh...I lost her.' He said simply.

Kate gulped, trying not to let her disappointment show, 'Well, I hope you find her.'

His eyes searched hers, 'I will. I can promise you that.'

Kate smiled at him awkwardly.

Jack leaned back into his seat, avoiding her penetrating gaze. It felt as though she saw right through him, but he knew that wasn't the case, all she knew about their relationship was that he was a doctor and they had become friends.

Jack didn't have the heart to tell her what they were before this, what they once had, and consequently, what they both lost. He just couldn't put her through the heartache, he refused to.

End chapter fifteen:


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: A lot like Love

Jack watched Kate as she gently stirred in her sleep, he sat up as a nurse walked in.

'Hey...'

'Doctor Shepherd,' she said sweetly, 'As you know we have no idea of when or how her memory will return,' Jack nodded as she continued, ' or if it will return at all, but its safe for her to leave the hospital now. She's free to go. Will she be staying with you?'

'Yeah,' Jack said as he frowned, 'Yeah she will.'

'Let me know when you check out.'

'Will do,' he said briefly, he turned to study Kate who was now fully awake. He began to wonder what she had heard, she frowned as she asked him, 'why did she assume I'd be staying with you?'

Jack smiled at her, 'We're friends, right?' Kate nodded, 'so why not?' he asked.

Kate studied him, 'I can't help but get the feeling that there's something you're not tellin me.'

'Like what?'

'Were we more than just friends?' she asked, Jack froze as Kate continued, 'because...I'm not used to feeling what I feel whenever I look at you...'

'What do you feel?'

Kate fell silent, she chose to avoid his gaze, but Jack wouldn't stop at that, he wanted to hear her say it, just once. He missed his Kate, the one he was about to propose to, the one he was head over heels in love with.

'What's it like?'

'It doesn't matter. Maybe going home will jog my memory,' she said with a smile.

Jack studied her, 'Are you happy?'

Kate thought about it for a second, then she nodded, 'I guess so, I mean, it's not like I can remember any of my baggage...'

Jack smiled at her, 'tell me how it feels Kate,' he spoke softly, he didn't want to pressure her, he just needed to be reminded that he was loved by her.

Kate kept her eyes on the floor as she spoke gently, 'it's a lot like love.'

Jack stared at her as she slowly lifted her gaze to meet his.

'Kate,' he said tenderly, 'I-'

Something changed in her, 'Have you been lying to me?'

'Kate-'

'Who were you to me Jack?' she asked, he felt his heart aching as he watched her reveal how she was feeling, 'I need to know...I deserve that much.'

Her betrayed expression demanded an answer from him, but he couldn't tell her, not yet.

'Kate, I'll tell you everything, just...Let's just wait till you're feeling better-'

'No-I am SICK of not knowing who I am,' her tortured voice made his heart sink.

Jack held her determined gaze, 'are you in love with me?' she asked him bluntly.

Jack sat in the chair besides her bed, his eyes on the floor, 'Jack?' she said again, almost angry at his deception, 'are you?'

Jack's eyes gave him away as their gazes locked, tears filled her eyes, her heart ache was written across her face, 'Okay.' She whispered, nodding, it made more sense now. Her feelings for him, her reluctance towards feeling vulnerable, she was in love and it was against her nature. Why did she feel so strongly about his lying? She wondered what she had been through previously to react in such a way to deception.

'Kate...?'

For a moment, the room was silent, then she said, 'Are you gonna take me home or what?' she said after a moment, Jack studied her, 'are you sure?'

Kate held his gaze, 'Yeah. Besides,' she said softly, 'you're gonna be with me ... right?'

Jack smiled softly, 'yeah, I am. Come on,' he put out his hand, she took it, he helped her up, stumbling slightly, Kate found herself leaning against him, she nervously glanced up at him, her heart was racing in her chest as the realisation slowly hit her, she was in love with him too. Head over heels.

Jack studied Kate, why was she lingering so close to him? His heart began to thump in his chest, did she remember? Her eyes looked vulnerable as she found herself leaning in, Jack leaned closer. He kissed her softly, feeling lightheaded Kate pulled him closer, returning the kiss gently, as Jack began to kiss her deeply, Kate suddenly pulled away, flustered.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, 'I can't...I can't do this...' what was she doing?! She asked herself angrily, she was such a mess, her heart wanted one thing, her mind wanted something else.

'It's okay,' Jack comforted her, he could see how torn she felt, she shook her head, mad at herself as her cheeks reddened, 'Hey, hey,' her eyes met his once again. 'it's okay...okay?'

Kate nodded, Jack smiled at her softly, 'Come on, I'll take you home.'

Kate smiled gratefully, 'thank you.'

She watched him lead the way, so they were in love. Why hadn't he told her? What had happened between them that was so painful that he refused to share it with her?

Kate's apartment:

Jack watched Kate as she frowned at her apartment, 'Come and stay with me for a while, til you get your memory back...'

Kate turned to face him, 'Was I living with you before?'

'Pretty much, I just want you to be safe...Who knows what the memory loss could induce.' Kate nodded, he had a point, 'Okay, I'll just get some things,' she said. She picked up an old newspaper that lay on her bed, as Jack waited in the doorway, stuffing it into her bag, she walked over to her pillow. Where would she put something that meant something to her? She glanced under her pillow to find nothing there, disheartened at the lack of personal items in her own apartment, she turned to Jack.

'Let's go.'

She wondered what kind of a person she was, not having found anything to trigger her memory, she felt oddly unsettled. Jack had lied to her about their relationship, maybe he was lying to her about where she lived...?

'What's wrong?' he asked, Kate looked surprised, she hadn't expected him to be able to read her off the bat.

'Nothing...I just...it feels weird, this apartment.'

'Before you lost your memory you had spent most of your time at my place...'

'Yeah?' the thought seemed to comfort her, she glanced at Jack, her eyes drifted to his lips and then to her bed-Kate froze as a flash of them kissing passionately flooded her mind, gone as quickly as it occurred, Kate stared at Jack for a moment.

'You okay?'

Kate nodded, 'yeah, yeah,' she gulped, her heart racing, 'we should probably go...'

'Sure.'

End chapter sixteen:


End file.
